Ambos
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: "Si no puedes decidir, elige ambos"


Marinette siempre fue una niña indecisa. No sabía cuál era el mejor, así que siempre cuando tenía que decidir, le resultaba muy difícil.

Para ella siempre los dos eran maravillosos. Porque siempre estaba entre dos.

En la heladería de tantos gustos, tantos sabores, a pesar de que descartaba para elegir, siempre quedaba entre dos. Y ante eso, quería que eligieran por ella. Eso sería más fácil.

Entre vainilla y mora azul ¿Cuál era más delicioso? ¿Cuál tenía más ganas de comer en ese momento?

No lo sabía.

Y cuanto miraba esos ojos verdes y esos ojos azules claros.

No sabía, ¿Cuál era mejor?

Adrien o Luka.

Su corazón latía por los dos. Lo deseaba a los dos. Lo amaba a los dos.

Pero no era un helado, una prenda...

 _"Si no puedes decidir, elige ambos"_

Recuerda a su padre, palmea su espalda y le alienta a que pida los dos gustos de helado. Vainilla y mora azul. Su madre, lo regaña, no quiere que la malacostumbre. Marinette la escucha y con mirada brillosa ve los dos helados. Los dos gustos.

Estaba feliz. Por no tener que hacer una difícil decisión.

—Gracias, papá.

Su padre esta alegre por hacer a su pequeña feliz. Su madre, al verla así también se le dibuja una sonrisa.

—No más postres por hoy —alega Sabine— Te vas a empalagar.

Ella asiente. Es una buena niña.

 **...**

¿Es una buena niña? o ¿Es una mala niña?

Su padre le había permitido que si no podía decidir, podía elegir ambos.

Y los eligió, ya que no podía decidir...

¿Cómo podía?

—Ah, ah...

Emite Marinette al sentir como esas manos ásperas masajean sus pechos y algo duro choca contra sus nalgas. Al segundo, gime al sentir como otras manos, otros dedos tocan su sensible clítoris.

Siente una corriente eléctrica correr por todo su cuerpo. Su corazón que late rápidamente, los hace mucho más cuando esas manos acarician todo rastro piel blanquecina de la muchacha. Dos pares de manos explorándola y sacarle placer por cada roce, por cada palabra que su voz susurra en su oído.

Izquierdo, Luka. Derecho Adrien.

"Lukadrien"

Entonces ella pronuncia, cuando los dedos suaves de Adrien tocan su parte sensible de la vagina y cuando la boca de Luka muerde y chupa su cuello y aprieta el botón de su pezón izquierdo.

Tan sincronizados, tan en sintonía. Ella misma movía sus caderas, se movían con frenesí y al compás de los muchachos y Luka gruño ante el roce de su cuerpo desnudo y su miembro fue provocado.

Ellos sabían como extasiarla y los amaba por eso y por todo lo que le podían ofrecerle. Estaba en lo mejor de los dos mundos. Estar en dos ambientes, un revoltoso bosque y un tranquilo lago.

—Ma-Ma-Marinette —musita el guitarrista, acariciando y amasando con entusiasmo sus senos, haciéndola gemir por su toque.

—My Princess —Lo acompaña el modelo, ya hundiendo su rostro en la entrepierna de la muchacha, mientras comienza a pasar la lengua por su sector, haciendo que gimiera bastante alto ante ese ataque inesperado, ese que penetraba con su lengua, acariciaba y mordía con sus dientes.

Ella tan fundida por el placer que le estaba propiciando el rubio que uso las manos encima de la cabeza del modelo y la apretó hacia abajo para que siguiera. Entretanto Luka acariciaba sus pechos, su cabello, besaba su cuello, clavícula y mordía y lamia todo lo que podía.

Hasta que ya no solo soportar morder y lamer su piel. La toma del rostro para poder besarla, las lenguas tocándose en el furtivo y apasionado beso.

Ella jadea en medio del beso, terminándolo cuando siente como el dedo de Adrien había penetrado profundamente en su vagina, ese que sacaba y volvía a poner, saliendo mojados. Estaba demasiada caliente, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y caían por el costado de su cara, recorriendo la clavícula, las mismas que Luka se puso a lamer.

Luego de eso, Adrien fue quien la beso, saboreando la exquisitez de la misma, las lenguas bailaron y Marinette lo toma por la nuca, mientras sus manos entraban en su cabellera rubia, enredando sus dedos.

Mientras Luka, comenzaba a presionar su miembro por detrás, mientras tomaba con sus manos, sus pequeñas y redondeadas nalgas y las abría con la intención de tener espacio para que su falo entre y pueda penetrarla.

Ella hace una mueca y un pequeño sonido de dolor, lo estaba rechazando.

—Tranquila —susurró en su oído, el mismo que mordió salvajemente enrojeciéndolo.

Su voz era tan apremiante, cierra los ojos y lo intenta mucho más cuando siente que le acariciaba su espalda, regándole de besos la espina dorsal.

La calma venía a ella como el miembro que se adentraba un poco más, pero la tensión siempre volvía, Luka iba a parar por ella, pero...

—Métela... —musita.

Sus puños estaban cerrados y Luka obedeciéndola, empuja con fuerza su falo, adentrándose provocando que Marinette gritara. Adrien la vuelve a besar en su boca para que pueda sobrellevar el dolor, ella lo beso con desespero, en busca de alivio ante esa intrusión, hasta que al poco tiempo el dolor se convierte en placer.

Entonces, Adrien se une, penetrando limpiamente su falo contra su vagina. Marinette gime sintiendo que quemaba mucho más cuando los movimientos acrecentaron la intensidad.

Las piernas de Marinette rodearon la cintura de Adrien y se acerca mucho más sintiendo las manos ásperas de Luka en su cadera y las delicadas de Adrien en sus hombros.

Los dos dándole infinito placer en cada embestida que realizaban contra su cuerpo. Los gemidos que salían de su boca era una clara prueba de ello. Luka y Adrien articulaban señales de disfrute.

Los tres estaban en pleno éxtasis.

Hasta que sus rítmicos movimientos que eran hechos en una completa sincronía, llegaron al orgasmo. Se abraza a Adrien y él le corresponde.

El cuerpo de Marinette temblaba, ante el tumulto de adrenalina que se expandió ante su pequeño cuerpo que se movía a la par de los muchachos.

Luka la abrazó y los tres se abrazaron.

Cayeron recostados en el colchón, jadeantes, sudados y a pesar de cansados, relajados. Se desunieron, pero siguieron juntos, Marinette mira los ojos verdes y luego voltea a la azulada.

Los dos chicos le sonreían.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

Ella sabía, se estaba empalagando, pero no le importaba. Iba a seguir degustando sus dos paletas, la misma que estaba comiendo tan seguido que iba a tener indigestión. Ellos dos la rodean con sus brazos y...

Ella asiente. Es una mala niña.

Pero, la más feliz.

Y sonríe.

—Yo también los amo.


End file.
